Masochism & Mercy
by wanweirdd
Summary: Starting with a night of passionate comes a twisting, intense, and psychologically-driven tale. Falling in love, but not the usual way: it's complicated. Tuffnut/Rapunzel
1. Chapter 1

_one year earlier + warning rated (t) for a reason. language and suggestive scenes._

'

'

It was a cold night‚ the windows iced over on the inside despite the efforts of coal fire to keep the chill at bay and the room was unable to dispel the fierce frost from skittering across panes, leaving behind impossibly fragile traceries to delight those few curious enough to look.

Rapunzel was one of those few, her slender fingers tracing the outline of white covering the glass, the tips growing numb as she continued to follow the random pattern of ice crystals, the air leaving her lungs pluming white as it condensed in the cold air against the pane.

Why she was standing in nothing more than her thin night shift and a shawl was something she would have liked an answer to herself. She couldn't remember what it was that had pulled her out of her toasty bed to wander across the stone floor and stare out of the window, only that something had called to her, a voice that insisted that she make the sacrifice to stand in front of the misty glass. Outside, the trees that, in the summertime cast welcome shade over the tower, was now covered in a thin layer of ice that would become shiny dewdrops by morning. She craned her neck to see the sky high above the forest, the stars as hard and bright as diamonds. So sharp they looked capable of cutting a body to ribbons, bright knives waiting for someone to be foolish enough to go abroad before daylight, poised to plunge earthwards like so many swords of Damocles. A shiver made her pull back from the window and turn away, her fanciful musings banished as another shiver made her aware of her frozen feet and numb fingers, her nose starting to drip as well.

_I wonder what the icy ground would feel like under my feet_, she thought to herself, tugging the pastel shawl closer around her shoulders again and hurrying back to her bed, diving under the covers and laying in the indentation at the center of the feather mattress. She sighed‚ knowing that the small crystals would be gone by morning‚ the suns rays promising to dispel the cold night and bring back the fresh air of Spring.

Noticing that she hadn't shut the window‚ she briefly contemplated getting back out of bed to do so, then decided just as quickly not to. Pascal hadn't stirred and was buried, as much as she was, under the small blankets she'd sewn for him, oblivious to the cold. If he had no care for the window remaining open, then she didn't either.

Tucking the edge of her blanket more tightly around her chin‚ while drawing her legs up to take advantage of her body's heat‚ she snuggled into her pillow. After a few minutes her feet began to warm up and her nose no longer dripped, her eyes sliding shut as she gave in to sleep.

Warm, relaxed and comfortable, Rapunzel drifted off to sleep.

'

'

She awoke suddenly, her breath catching on a gasp, cold air rushing in and making her breath plume white when she breathed out. With her heart thumping in her chest, Rapunzel lay listening to the sounds in the room, her ears straining for the slightest clue as to what had awoken her. Across the room‚ she could make out the the paintings on her tower's stone walls and the small body of Pascal‚ who's soft snores were a comfort as she turned her head to inspect the rest of the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she felt a need to make sure. Turning slowly in her bed, Rapunzel lifted herself up on her elbow and stared about the room. A cool breeze alerted her that the window stood open still, the wind causing a chill to run up her spine.

"I knew I should've closed it!" Jumping out of bed, not bothering with her shawl, Rapunzel ran across the room and tugged on the glass, shutting out the sight of the stars and the forest beyond. Scuttling back to her bed she dived under the covers only to almost leap out again in shock.

"M-Mother?"

Knowing her mother was supposed to be downstairs in her own bedroom, Rapunzel hesitantly put a hand out in the darkness. Instead of the velvet dress Gothel usually wore, she encountered fur and metal and her fingers recoiling immediately.

"Who-"

The shoulder she had so briefly touched suddenly moved and she found herself pulled further under the covers, the blankets thrown over her head and over the side, plunging her into total darkness within her own sheets. The large arm that had so peremptorily snagged her, now turned her on her side, her back to whoever was in the bed with her. Before she could do more than squeak a protest, a leg was thrown over her own, pinning her in place.

Rapunzel quickly began to struggle but found herself effectively pinned by his weight and muscle, unable to do more than squirm helplessly.

"Who are you! Let me go!"

"Keep wiggling‚" A husky‚ male voice taunted in her ear, it's depth and cadence unlike anything she'd ever heard‚ "'Feels good."

Blind panic made Rapunzel go rigid, her heart starting to thump crazily as she finally acknowledged that whoever was in her bed was not her mother. Someone, some male person lay stretched out on his side behind her, his body pressed tight against her back, one leg thrown over hers while one lean arm curled around her body, just under her chest, holding her in place.

"Pl-ple-please don't hu-hurt me . . ." Rapunzel managed to get past her stiff lips, her body starting to quake with fear.

"Does it feel like I'm hurting you?" The voice inquired, sounding angry and amused at the same time. The body behind her shifted, pressing itself closer to her, the persons face pressed against the back of her head, his breath puffing against her hair.

"Wh-what do you want?" Rapunzel tried again, swallowing the lump of fear choking her throat.

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm freezing."

Rapunzel whimpered softly to herself, imagining the worst. "Ar-are you a thief? I don't have anything very valuable . . ."

"No‚" she could hear a smile in his voice as he tittered. "I'm a Viking."

"A Viking?" Rapunzel asked in some surprise, confused about the meaning of the word. "Wha-What's a Viking?

"Warriors‚" the boy cackled happily and she could hear the pride dripping from his lips. "In my tribe‚ we're dragon riders."

"Dragon riders?" She swallowed on a dry throat.

"Mm-hm."

"But . . . dragons can't . . . that's impossible!" Rapunzel whispered in disbelief. The dragons in her story books were always vicious creatures that burned down villages and caused utter mayhem to the people living there. To tame one had to be impossible.

"In my world it is."

"Your world, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't belong in this stupid place." His voice leered.

"Oh . . ." Rapunzel paused, the body behind her shifting slightly, "then where do you belong?"

"Berk‚ of course."

"Berk? I've never heard of that place, is it in South America?"

"You stupid? 'Course not."

"Well how am I supposed to know? You come in here, climbing up my tower window, climb very improperly into my bed then call me stupid when I don't know where Berk is. You've got some nerve!"

An exasperated sigh gusted against the back of her neck, the arm suddenly loosening and the leg lifting off her. Feeling the body behind her start to back out of her bed, Rapunzel quickly turned over, her hands grabbing at the torso, her fingers getting hold of a handful of furs belonging to the warm body beside her.

"Oh‚ no you don't!" Rapunzel huffed, still unable to see much under the covers, the heat from their combined bodies making the air muggy within the blankets. "I didn't say you could just go!"

A mocking laugh greeted her angry whisper, the body jerking back leaving Rapunzel empty handed. "Oh‚ so now you want my-

Throwing back the covers, which caused Rapunzel's long hair to fall over her face, she sat up and stared about the dark tower. She was able to see the boy tilt his head to the side but little else, besides his large silhouette. Reaching beside her bed, Rapunzel fumbled for a nearby candle and she quickly struck the match, light flaring as she settled the glass shade over the candle, softening the flame. Turning back to face the intruder she shuffled back on her pillows, staring open mouthed at the boy slouching nonchalantly at the foot of her bed.

She nervously cleared her throat.

"Y-You said you were cold, are you warm enough now?" Rapunzel hesitantly drew her legs under herself‚ pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

The boy only nodded‚ his eyes narrowing as he studied her.

"Oh . . . good." Feeling at a loss for words, Rapunzel let her eyes wander over the intimidating male, cataloging his features and clothing with some curiosity.

He appeared to be a year or two older than herself, his body lean and rangy with long legs and arms, the limbs well rounded with muscles as if he did a great deal of fighting or heavy work. His head was topped with a riot of blonde dreadlocks that were covered in a metal helmet with horns. His face and body were deeply tanned‚ as if he spent every second of the day out in the sun and the skin was smeared with scars and streaks of dirt, evidence that he'd not bathed for a week or possibly more.

His clothing was the most remarkable outfit Rapunzel had ever seen, consisting of a multitude of different pieces of metal‚ leather and fur; all interwoven to provide an almost armor-like attire. A dagger hung from his belt while peeping over his shoulder appeared to be the hilt of a spear hanging down his back. His feet were covered in large black boots that held several metal spikes like the ones on his shoulders. He looked grubby, his fingernails and hands covered in dirt along with his clothing.

Her eyes roamed up his torso and reached his face, her lips parting in a small gasp as she found herself staring into a pair of the most vexatious blue eyes she'd ever seen. Above thinly lashed eyes were straight dark brows, both of which were furrowed, contrasting against the wide smile on his face that revealed a pair of crooked teeth.

She followed his gaze to find his eyes trained on where her nightgown had fallen forward‚ revealing a small bit of cleavage. The boy's smile widened even further when she crossed her arms.

"What's your name?" the boy asked bluntly‚ slowly making his way around room‚ pausing every once in a while to run his grubby fingers over items that caught his eye.

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel?" he turned to her with a raised brow‚ snorting loudly before turning away. "I'm Tuffnut."

Rapunzel began to giggle in disbelief. "Your name's‚ Tuffnut?"

Her smile immediately dropped when Tuffnut turned to her with narrowed eyes. "You got a problem with it?"

"N-No‚" she whispered.

He grunted and returned to vanity‚ picking up her brush and looking at it like he'd never seen one before. "'You live here?" he asked.

"Mm-hm?"

"Why so deep in the woods? Must be a pain going to the market."

Rapunzel shifted‚ pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on the smooth cotton. "My mother does that‚ I'm supposed to stay here."

"You don't go out?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Ever?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "Mother says it isn't safe." She mumbled‚ picking at an invisible piece of lint.

"You're telling me you've never gone outside?" When Rapunzel nodded once again‚ he raised a brow and his mouth fell open slightly. He huffed a small laugh. "Damn‚ your mother needs to pull that stick outta' her arse."

Rapunzel only looked down to her clean feet.

"So‚ I must be the first man you've ever seen?" Tuffnut continued‚ a slow smile growing over his face.

"Yes‚" Rapunzel whispered.

Tuffnut's grin only grew as an idea came to mind‚ a low snicker bouncing on his words as he leered. "That means you've never been kissed."

"Wha-" Rapunzel gasped‚ her eyes momentarily landing on his lips before looking away in embarrassment.

"You've been kissed?"

"O-Of course not-"

"Then how about I give you one," Tuffnut's request brought Rapunzel's head up, her eyes sweeping over his face and coming to rest on his mouth once again.

"It's not entirely proper for a‚ a young lady to give a boy she doesn't know a k-kiss, and certainly not a boy who sneaks into her bedroom and acts like a thief."

"Rapunzel," Tuffnut grinned, drawing her name out, advancing towards her like a panther so that Rapunzel felt breathless and shockingly excited at the same time. Darting out‚ her tongue wet her lips in unconscious anticipation, Tuffnut watched that small movement with sinful intentions.

Backed up against the headboard of her bed, Rapunzel found herself with her shoulders against the wood, Tuffnut braced over her, his hands taking his weight where they rested on the edge of the decorated headboard. Rapunzel was having some difficulty breathing, her lips parting as she tried to draw in air. Tuffnut's scent filled her nose with the smell of sea air, all combined with the hint of trees and earth, altogether not entirely unpleasant.

"'You want me to kiss you?" Tuffnut asked, his eyes lit with mischief and his lips stretched wide in a grin of pure wickedness. Rapunzel swallowed and tucked her chin.

"I don't . . . I've never . . ."

"Like this‚" Tuffnut leant forward the merest fraction needed to press his closed mouth to Rapunzel's, the pressure lingering for an instant before he pulled back. Rapunzel's eyes were wide in surprise and her heart jumped to her throat‚ heart pounding throughout her bones. When he pulled back‚ he was grinning at her with his head tipped back defiantly.

"You've gotta close your eyes."

Flustered‚ Rapunzel looked away‚ pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she slowly did as he said.

With her heart still fluttering in her rib cage, Rapunzel tilted her chin once more and Tuffnut ducked his head, their lips meeting and holding, this time lingering and sliding, experimenting with pressure and position until Tuffnut drew away once more. As if tasting a new flavor he licked his lips, appearing to contemplate before making a pronouncement. "You taste good."

"I-I do?" Rapunzel felt both elated and embarrassed, her curiosity peaked but not satisfied. "Do you think . . ." She paused and Tuffnut stared at her intently, waiting for her to continue. "Do you think you could . . . do it again?"

In answer Tuffnut immediately leant forward, his muscles bulging as he flexed his elbows to lower him sufficiently so that his lips met hers with flattering enthusiasm, the seconds ticking by as they explored the texture and sensations of the kiss.

Breathless, Rapunzel broke apart, eyes wide and chest heaving to suck in much needed oxygen. Tuffnut sat back on his heels, his eyes never leaving Rapunzel's as he smirked pridefully.

"Oh my . . ." she breathed, her lips tingling and cheeks hot. In fact‚ she felt hot all over, her skin flushed as if she'd been sitting in the sun too long. Sinking down onto her pillows, Rapunzel pressed her hands against her chest, feeling her heart fluttering under her nightdress. She felt the overwhelming urge to giggle, the soft sound muted at first, then breaking out so that she was forced to turn on her side and muffle the sound in her pillow. Tuffnut felt a similar urge, his lips stretching out even wider, his eyes practically dancing with lust and mischief. In the light from the candle, Rapunzel's hair gleamed like liquid gold, the shaking of her shoulders making it ripple down her back like a never ending river.

"'You liked that?"

Rapunzel nodded bashfully.

"I can show you something else‚" he began‚ leaning forward to whisper. "Something that'll make you feel even better."

"Really?"

He grinned‚ "Yeah‚ it's the disappearing cane trick‚" a tittering laugh shook the boy's chest and his dark eyes stared deeply into her own‚ mischief swirling in the blue depths. "'You want me to show you?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "Yes‚" she whispered nervously‚ her fingers playing with a lock of her golden hair as she nodded.

"Close your eyes again."

"T-Tuffnut?"

"It's alright‚ I'm gonna make you feel really good."

For a third time, Tuffnut lowered his head and captured her lips with his own, lasting longer this time and pleasant tingles starting to chase each other over Rapunzel's body, parts of her starting to ache with a pleasurable pulse. Tuffnut released her fingers, allowing her to smooth her palm over the fur stretched over his chest and up to his shoulder, the metal spikes chilled against her wandering fingertips. While lips slanted and explored over and over again, fingers and hands explored sensitive flesh, Rapunzel finding hard muscles and calloused skin while Tuffnut marveling at how soft her skin was, her shape fitting against his as if made just for him. Pulling apart, they stared at one other, chests heaving as their lungs tried to draw in a breath.

"After I do this, it means that you belong to me. You can't do this with anyone else." he whispered, pulling Rapunzel closer, his lips dragging down the side of her neck. Enfolded in his arms, Rapunzel felt surprisingly safe, all the confusion and terrors of before forgotten in the surge of sensations firing her nerve endings and making her flush with heat from her scalp to her toes. Wanting more, she wrapped her arms around him, loving the feeling of closeness and intimacy, their bodies only separated by her thin shift. Tuffnut was kissing his way back to her mouth, his lips hot and urgent against her skin, his hands smoothing over the fabric covering her body, Rapunzel eagerly pushing against him to bring them closer.

"Tell me you want this." Tuffnut grunted, his breathing labored and his heart pounding. Rapunzel stared back at him, her eyes bright. "'Cause once we start there's no going back."

"I . . . yes‚ please." Threading her fingers into his hair, she hesitantly drew his head back down, her lips slowly parting to allow him access inside, their tongues meeting and dancing, entwining in a new intimacy that sent tremors down her spine. Heat bloomed everywhere they touched, Rapunzel squirming to bring him closer, Tuffnut holding her so tight nothing could have been passed between them. With his control slipping, Tuffnut pulled back, releasing Rapunzel from the kiss and allowing them both to catch their breaths.

"Take off your clothes." Tuffnut practically growled, his body demanding he do more than just share his kisses with the girl plastered against him.

"My‚ my clothes?" Rapunzel gasped‚ her face growing red.

Instead of replying‚ Tuffnut threw off his dark tunic and red pants‚ leaving only a claw necklace around his neck that he ripped off his head and threw across the room. Rapunzel briefly wondered if the claw belonged to a dragon.

Her eyes widened as they wandered over his naked skin‚ taking in the scars and muscle that was stretched over the unfamiliar body parts. Her eyes were especially stuck on the large appendage between his legs‚ eyes widening at the size of it. Looking up at a smirking Tuffnut and biting her bottom lip, Rapunzel slowly let her fingers brush across the unfamiliar territory between his legs before Tuffnut snatched her hand away and pinned it to the sheets behind her head.

"You're mine now‚ Rapunzel." Having made his declaration, Tuffnut sealed it with a kiss, his body practically shaking with desire and need. Rapunzel was in little better condition, her breathing hectic, her face flushed and her body aching unbearable. Using her hands to push against Tuffnut's chest, she made him sit up. While he looked on in some confusion, she sat up as well, rising to her knees and pulling her shift over her legs to bunch around her waist. Feeling a blush suffuse her whole body, she grasped the hem in both hands and whisked it over her head and away, bearing herself to him, her hair falling down in glorious profusion about her face and shoulders and pale‚ creamy thighs. Her chin was tucked a little tighter and then turned incrementally toward him, peeking timidly from around the thick golden curtain of hair‚ slowly allowing her heart-shaped face to turn to him.

The longest lashes he'd seen in his life were nestled against rosy cheeks and a tiny nose was complimented by perfect bow lips. Her features rolled pleasingly into a masterpiece that was almost too inhumanly beautiful to be human. For a minute neither moved or spoke, Tuffnut in awe of seeing her and Rapunzel too overcome with shyness to utter a sound.

"Holy shite," Tuffnut finally managed to say, his lips slowly growing into a wicked smile as he reached out, feeling the heat in her skin as he leant in to kiss her.

"I've never . . . I don't know how." Rapunzel whispered again, her breathing erratic when she pull back for air.

"I'm gonna teach you." Leaning forward again, this time together, they met in the middle with their lips, arms and bodies following until they lay entwined on the soft bed, the scent of the moon's light mixing with the exotic scents of their steaming kisses.

This time there was no coy hesitation, no drawing back or reserve between them. Together they forged a path of desire, skin coming alive under gentle caresses, legs parting to allow the most intimate of joining, lungs straining to draw in enough breath before sensation carried them away to paradise.

There was no going back.

'

'

Rapunzel stared up at the smooth wood and fabric above their heads‚ letting her mind drift. Tuffnut was a warm, heavy weight across her torso, his arm trapping her against the plush bed, his breathing puffing the hair away from her cheek with each exhale. Images and sensations flashed through her mind, the taste of his mouth, the rough callouses on his hand smoothing over her skin, the incredible feeling of having another human being get closer than anyone she'd ever known before. That she'd passed over the ephemeral barrier between girlhood and womanhood was both exciting and overwhelming, the consuming passion of the physical act almost as insubstantial as a vivid dream, only the ache between her legs confirming otherwise.

Smiling to herself‚ Rapunzel turned to stare at the boy beside her‚ her fingers brushing away a thick dredlock as she ran her fingers across his long face.

Tuffnut wasn't exactly handsome‚ the scars‚ gapped teeth and overall grubby exterior too grimy and intimating to be the Prince Charming she'd always dreamt and read about in story books‚ but there was a confidence about him that left Rapunzel breathless. She found his imperfections alluring if anything. Her touch caused Tuffnut to stir and he slowly sat up‚ wiping some drool from face as he looked around the room in confusion. When his gaze landed on Rapunzel‚ his eyes widened before a smirk wiggled it's way onto his lips. She smiled back shyly.

He moved off the bed and stretched‚ scooping up his trousers from the floor and pulling them on‚ turning to grab his shirt.

"Oh!"

He looked back at Rapunzel's squeak‚ brows furrowing. "What?"

"Your back!" She gasped, her mossy eyes gazing horrified at the long‚ deep scratch marks marring Tuffnut's skin‚ the cuts red and swollen. Her cheeks reddened in modification as she remembered how he'd gotten them. "I'm so sorry-"

Tuffnut began to snicker‚ "No need to apologize." He smiled‚ moving closer to Rapunzel's nude form‚ "It felt good." His smile somehow widened‚ "Real good."

Leaning forward, Tuffnut pressed his lips to hers, the light of the morning sun making the experience more exciting as Rapunzel responded and tilted her head to give him greater access. Where it would all have led was never to be found out as a loud yell beyond the bedroom called out. "Rapunzel!" the blonde gasped and jerked her head away from Tuffnut's‚ practically jumping off her bed to throw on her nightdress. "Rapunzel‚ come make mummy breakfast!" Her mother requested.

"You need to leave!" She exclaimed‚ her small hands grabbing Tuffnut's things.

"Come on‚ Rapunzel. Just a little longer‚" the boy groaned as he leaned down for another kiss.

"Rapunzel!"

"I'm sorry‚" she pecked his lips and covered his face with his helmet‚ giggling at his grumpy expression. Watching as he finished dressing‚ Rapunzel began to play with her hair‚ looking down at her feet as she nervously‚ "Will you‚ will you come back?" She asked. "My birthday‚ it's next week . . . and maybe-"

His chuckles cut her off and she looked up to see him pulling on a boot. Slowly‚ he stood and Rapunzel was momentarily surprised at his height. The top of her head barely made it to the top of his chin and she noticed that if his posture wasn't so atrocious he'd probably be even taller. Her eyes turned back to his blue ones‚ watching them sparkle. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He murmured‚ leaning down once more-

"Rapunzel‚ did you not hear me!"

They rushed toward the window‚ Rapunzel grabbing her hair and pulling it toward herself. "Whoa‚" she heard Tuffnut say behind her. "Didn't see that." His eyes had grown as wide as dinner plates and he looked around the room‚ trying to find where the locks ended.

"Hurry‚ climb down it!"

Tuffnut looked unsure but did as she said‚ watching her throw it over a hook before he quickly made his way to the grassy ground.

'

'

"Goodbye‚" she whispered‚ watching him run into the woods‚ unable to stop the bout of tears from dripping down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to the room‚ her breath catching when her eyes landed on something in the corner.

Her bedroom door slammed open. "There you are‚ did you not hear me calling your na-" Mother Gothel paused‚ watching Rapunzel stare down at an item between her fingers. "What are you looking at?"

The blonde only smiled‚ wiping her cheeks. "Nothing‚" she whispered‚ looking up and hiding the claw necklace in her hands behind her back.

'

'

_please read!_

_warning: some characters in this story will be a bit occ. i'll be making the vikings more vicious and rapunzel will be a bit more innocent. i know some of you will be like‚ "what the hell tuffnut‚ keep it in your pants" but for the plot to take place‚ tuffnut has gotta be a douche at the beginning. hope you'll enjoy and try this strange couple out! review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_two months later + rated (t) for a reason_

'

'

With lazy flutters, Rapunzel's eyes opened to soft light and defying drawn curtain filtering blithely about the room like an impulsive child. Cheek pillowed on the mattress, she blinked lazily across the wrinkled sheets‚ her vision hazy.

She sat up and it only took a moment for a wave of nausea fly through her stomach‚ causing her to lurch over the side of her bed‚ vomit spilling from lips and causing her to choke and gag.

"Mother!" Rapunzel cried‚ breathing heavily when she finished. "Mother!"

The girl curled into a ball and set her head between her knees‚ attempting to steady her heavy breathing. She felt dizzy and lightheaded‚ sickness thumping through her veins like a snare drum. It was as though she was on a boat stuck in a storm‚ a constant rocking in her stomach causing her to whimper.

"Again‚ Rapunzel?" She heard her mother ask from beside her and she looked up to see Gothel grimacing at the vomit on the floor.

Rapunzel sniffed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I so ill?"

It had been going on for awhile now‚ almost like a routine. The dizzy spells‚ cramps and nausea were her daily wake-up calls and even her mother's remedies couldn't make them go away. She let out a heavy breath and lay against her bed‚ closing her eyes and carefully breathing through her nose.

"I don't-" Gothel paused‚ a strange thought coming to her mind. Rapunzel watched her think it over‚ playing with her golden hair and twisting it around her petite fingers. "My sweet‚" Mother Gothel asked quietly. "Is there . . . something you aren't telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you bled?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "Two months ago‚ I suppose." And her mother immediately gasped‚ taking a step back. The older woman looked as pale as a sheet and horror was painted over her features‚ making her look distasteful.

"Rapunzel‚" Watching her warily, Gothel sat back on a nearby chair and smoothed her dress, her fingers plucking at the wrinkles. "Now‚ I want you to be completely honest with me. I'm going to ask you a very serious question."

"Yes?"

"Have you left this tower?" Surprised at the vehemence of her voice, Rapunzel reared back in shock.

"N-No."

"Has someone come into the tower? A stranger?"

". . . Y-Yes‚" So intent on her fingers, Rapunzel didn't see the range of emotions that crossed Gothel's face as she considered the prospect of what her daughter just said. At first she'd been relieved, knowing that her daughter was not disobeying her rules and had stayed inside the tower walls as she should‚ but then fear and fury began to pulse through her bones when realization fell over her‚ lips tight as she questioned. "And what did the two of you do?"

Feeling her eyes prickling, Rapunzel buried her face in her hands, too overwrought to stifle the urge to cry. Before the first sob had broken past her lips, Gothel had enfolded her in her arms, her head drawn down to her shoulder. "W-We kissed and . . . a-and other things."

"What do you mean‚ my darling? Come now‚ tell your mother."

Rapunzel paused, taking a deep breath to give her courage as she repeated the words of her lover. "He made me feel good."

"Oh dear‚ God‚" Gothel whispered disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry‚ mother." Her mother's disappointed tone only increased the flow of tears, Rapunzel's body shaking with the force of her sobs, her hands clutching at Gothel's dress as the older woman began to move back.

"Has he ever come back to the tower? Do you see him often‚ my pet?"

"No . . . no‚ he's never come back." She whispered brokenly.

Despite praying daily for Tuffnut to come back to her, Rapunzel had known in her heart of hearts that she was never likely to see the Viking ever again. Her diary was filled with her recollections of the brief time they had spent in each other's arms, her thoughts and feelings set down in ink to be read, and re-read whenever she needed reminding of that glorious night, and of him. Her seventeenth birthday had been celebrated alone that week later‚ spending the whole day leaning out her window‚ waiting for him and watching the forest with a hopeful heart.

But he never came. She was left feeling empty and broken-hearted‚ depression hitting her harder then she had ever felt before.

She now viewed her time with Tuffnut as a beautiful journey that took her from childhood to the edge of adulthood, a journey that she had needed to take in order to become a woman. She often felt pangs of sadness and despair when thoughts of never seeing her lover again drifted through her mind, but Rapunzel had slowly accepted it as just another part of that growing up, like parting with a treasured toy.

But Tuffnut was so much more then that. And she knew it and it ate at her until she could do nothing but stare at the stone tower walls and wait for death to come. She couldn't leave. She was stuck and depressed and she was so‚ so very lonely.

Sniffing softly‚ Rapunzel looked up to Gothel with tears in her thick lashes. "Mother‚ what's wrong with me?"

The older woman sighed‚ pushing a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. "You're with child‚ Rapunzel." She murmured‚ "You're going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

Rapunzel had always doubted that she would marry and have her own family and husband someday. It was just another dream that she'd always wished and hoped for. But now‚ that dream had taken on a disturbing reality. "A baby‚" she whispered.

She sat there for several minutes, Rapunzel's slightly uneven breathing settling down the calmer she became, until she gave a final shuddering sigh and a loud sniff. "My baby."

Her fingers ran along her stomach and a slow smile grew over her rosy lips. "Our baby."

'

'

_seven months later + december_

Rapunzel stood at her window and watched a powdery snow dance from the early morning sky‚ wrapping her thick shawl closer around her chilled shoulders.

Absently‚ she stroked her hand over her distended belly, the baby inside kicking vigorously as if feeling her fingers running over her body.

"Shhhh . . . you are far too eager." She soothed, both hands running in circles over her tightly stretched skin, the child inside slowing its movements as Rapunzel slowed her stroking. "There, so much better than trying to kick your way out‚" she smiled.

The chilling breeze was making her hair stream out behind her and brought with it the scent of winter‚ the sun suddenly appearing from behinds a long cloud and a spear of light illuminated the tower room briefly before being hidden once again by thick gray clouds.

Another twinge made her press her hand to her stomach, wincing at the slight pain. Another followed in quick succession and she couldn't repress a gasp.

She took a staggering step back‚ calling for her mother.

"Rapunzel? What is it?" Gothel entered to see the girl wincing and swiftly pulled her toward the bed.

"I think it's time." She moaned.

'

'

"It hurts . . . it really‚ really hurts . . ." Rapunzel's head fell back against the pillows, her face contorting as pain gripping her body. Gothel changed the cloth between the girl's legs, the amniotic fluid now reduced to a trickle and positioned herself at the end of the bed. She began muttering encouragement to Rapunzel, whispering endearments as she strained, teeth gritted, to bring their baby into the world, her body taut as muscles clenched and flesh contracted, all the time pushing to expel the child within.

Pascal wondered if he'd ever feel his back again as Rapunzel sqeezed him, her mouth open on a scream as a violent contraction squeezed her belly, Gothel between her legs yelling at her to bear down.

"One more push‚ Rapunzel! Breath girl, breath! That's it‚ the head is crowning! Relax now, relax! Prepare yourself for one more‚ that's it‚ now PUSH!"

With a mighty effort despite her exhaustion and pain Rapunzel bore down, pushing with everything she had, her reward slipping suddenly into the world from the warmth of her body into Gothel's waiting hands. She quickly began to clean the baby's face and mouth of mucous while Rapunzel lay collapsed against the bed, her eyes closed as she panted. Gothel swept the child up in a soft cloth just as a thin wail announced its arrival in the world. Rapunzel instantly opened her eyes and cried out, struggling to lift her head to see her child.

"M-m-my baby?"

Mother Gothel leant over the bed and handed the tiny wrapped bundle to its awestruck mother, Rapunzel unaware of the tracks of moisture running down her cheeks. She took the child‚ holding it to her chest and parting the folds of material to peer in wonder at her and Tuffnut's creation.

"You have a son‚ Rapunzel."

"A son . . ." she whispered tenderly. "My baby boy."

She had discovered a tiny hand among the folds and was ardently kissing each fragile finger, "Oh‚ mother. He's beautiful‚ so beautiful . . ." Rapunzel whispered, tears overflowing her eyes, her lips pulling into a smile of tenderness and wonderment.

The child's cries grew and Rapunzel flicked a glance up at Gothel who indicated to her chest, Rapunzel smiling her understanding and undoing her chemise, exposed her rosy tipped breast, the flesh full of milk.

With infinite care the new mother put her baby to the breast, the small mouth finding the nipple and greedily latching on, one starfish hand kneading the firm skin, Rapunzel gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, looking up wide-eyed at Gothel who was smiling.

"Oh my‚ he's certainly hungry!" Rapunzel laughed, watching her baby feed, his small mouth tugging forcefully at her flesh. The older woman beside her sighed deeply and reached over, smoothing back a strand of hair from her face.

"He's beautiful‚ Rapunzel. Have you thought of a name?"

The young woman smiled and nodded.

"Gregory. Gregory‚ son of-" she cut herself off and gazed down at the dark blue eyes of her newborn‚ running a finger along his delicate skin.

"Son of Tuffnut."

'

'

_three months later + march_

The sun rose majestically behind the tallest peak of mountain, bathing the forest in radiant gold, gilding the trees and rocks as Tuffnut flew through the sky, the clouds; becoming like a cotton candy, tinted with the colours of dawn. It had been several weeks since the epic battle between Drago and the Hairy Hooligan tribe and Tuffnut found himself flying in search of the girl that continued to plague his violent mind. He would have come back sooner‚ if not for his twin constantly following him and asking stupid questions. Today he had managed to sneak out after a particularly disappointing dragon race (for which he still wore face paint for)‚ and borrowed one of the ownerless creature's to take him on the long journey.

His mind wandered back to that day‚ exactly one year before.

His clan had been on a raid in a nearby village when Tuffnut had been knocked off his Zippleback and landed in the middle of the woods. Cold and irritated‚ he'd pushed his way through the bitter chill of night only to find himself in front of a tall tower with ripe flowers and a single window dressing the stone walls. Curious and frozen to the bone‚ he'd decided to take a look around‚ only to find there was no door to enter.

So‚ he climbed it using the daggers at his hip.

And the rest was sorry, sordid history.

He‚ and the beautiful girl he found inside‚ made-love under the warmth of her silky sheets and he woke up feeling satisfied‚ content and more then a bit smug.

He sniffed. He wished he could bleach some of those images from his memory. Tuffnut didn't need much (and boy did he ever get it) but he found he needed borrowed comfort and release every once in a while – two things that were pretty pitiful when you only got them in violence or a stranger's bed. The Viking had popped his cherry the day before his 15th birthday to the tribe's whore‚ Snotlout taking swing at her once Tuffnut had finished. It was unemotional‚ unattached and dirty‚ just the way he liked it.

But it was disturbing‚ disturbing how much he thought of this girl. Even if it was natural, he supposed, her beauty blatantly more stunning then any girl in his village by a land slide‚ even Astrid couldn't hold a candle to her. To make matters more complicated, she had been kind and caring when he'd roughly fucked her‚ giving and loving, and basically everything Tuffnut had never had.

But secretly dreamed of. And he woke up feeling guilty.

He promised himself to leave her alone‚ promised not to go back and taint her further‚ but she was like an addiction . . . one that he had to indulge in once more to let out his frustrations before leaving again. For good.

The sky became streaks of sunlight and the air roared past Tuffnut's ears and his fingers tightened around the reins of the red Timberjack he rode, the majestic bulk of the tower reaching his eyes and causing a slow smirk to grow over his lips. He circled around once before stopping the creature before his lover's window‚ climbing off and entering to see –

'

'

Tuffnut wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he entered the tower window. Possibly tears of joy‚ a kiss or two; he would have been content‚ even delighted‚ to get a slap. But‚ to his dismay and fury‚ he was met with the sight of Rapunzel beside a man with silky brown hair and a face that would've had every woman in Berk dropping their knickers for. Blood pressure rising, Tuffnut ground his teeth together as Rapunzel turned to him‚ a sleeping baby in her arms and her innocent‚ vibrant eyes wide in surprise.

A sucking pressure was making his chest feel concave. Never had he felt such overwhelming jealousy. Limbs stiff and awkward and shoulders caved like an old man – or simply one with nothing left and Tuffnut took one staggering step forward. There was a long moment of silence‚ the wind whispering through the trees under the bright sun.

And then . . . Tuffnut exploded.

He threw himself across the room and before anyone could react‚ he'd driven his fist through the man's frightened face. The force snapped it around and Tuffnut took that opportunity to grab his shoulders and slam his knee into his gut.

Teeth bared and a curse on his lips, Tuffnut threw him across the room‚ ignoring the screams behind him. Eyes never leaving his prey, he delivered a savage kick that landed square in the thief's stomach and sent a spray of blood to dripping to the ground.

"You're dead," Tuffnut ground out. He was sick of having nothing, sick of waiting for the scraps, sick of getting nothing. Now‚ he had something to lose and there was not chance in hell he was going to let it go without a fight.

With a guttural growl, he pulled a dagger from his belt and meandered forward with wicked intentions‚ twirling it through his fingers before he raised it to strike.

"Tuffnut! Stop it!" The scream rang through his ears. Shockwaves reeled through his body and he shuddered in resonance as Rapunzel's warm breath spilled over his face and he sucked it greedily over his lips so he could savor it in the roof of his mouth. Her scent was sweet but settled – like springtime and apple-blossoms and rain. "Stop it‚ please!" She cried.

"I told you not to do it with anyone but me!" Tuffnut roared as he whirled to face her‚ the dagger still tight in his hands. "But I come back to find you've been _fucking_ someone else!"

"W-Wha – " She gasped‚ taking a step back.

Gesturing to the cradle she'd set the sleeping child in‚ he continued to rave. "And now you've got some baby!"

"Tuffnut – "

"I didn't mean to stay away so long‚ my tribe needed me!" He began to pace the room‚ his tall body lumbering back and forth on the stone floors as he tried to rein in his temper. "I couldn't even get five-feet without my sister sniffing me out-"

"Tuffnut‚ please listen – "

"I come back to see some _bastard_ with his hands-"

"He's your baby!"

Tuffnut's body froze as her cry echoed through every corner of his mind‚ leaving his ears ringing.

His heart stopped along with all sound in the room. Shocked senseless, Tuffnut's jaw fell open with a soft pop of lips "M-My‚ my wha – ?" He was so lost in maelstrom thoughts and questions, it was like his tongue was made of lead and he found it difficult to speak. He tried to swallow but his spit had turned to dust and clung to the back of his throat.

"He's your son." Rapunzel repeated‚ softer this time.

_My son_‚ the very thought was ridiculous. Him‚ a father? He clenched his eyes and teeth tight – needing to answer her, but knowing if he needed to relax first.

For several seconds only their syncopated breaths battled against the tension in the room.

Carefully, he took a few steps forward, inches separating them.

Rapunzel's breath hitched as Tuffnut reached out a tentative finger and lifted a ridiculously long strand of hair from across her face, tucking it back over her shoulder. He gazed at her soft face, taking note of the changes that had taken place in the last year since he'd first seen her, her face no longer hidden in childish lines but showing the promise of the woman to come. Tuffnut wondered if Rapunzel had even noticed the changes in his face and form. They had been subtle and not seemingly obvious, but he had gained an inch or so and his body was lengthening and broadening, his muscles gaining in size and strength, his face losing its childish softness and looking leaner than before. He had certainly noticed the more enticing changes in Rapunzel. Apart from her face, her body had also undergone some interesting growth spurts, her figure rounding out and rearranging its contours so that Tuffnut had an overwhelming urge to touch her and see for himself what was happening under all those unbearably sensible clothes.

Unable to resist, Tuffnut reached out and touched her, his fingers tracing the outline of her face, the line of her cheek down to her chin. Finding the silk of her skin unbearable soft, he continued to explore, tracing a line down her neck, brushing back the hair so that he could cup his hand over her shoulder, running the palm of his hand down her arm. Spreading his fingers, he compared his own with hers, seeing how much broader his hands were, his fingers long and square while hers were slender and tapering, soft and white in comparison with his sun-browned calluses.

"Tuffnut‚" her musical voice whispered‚ breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

Instead of cursing him like he expected‚ she only gave him a delicate smile‚ whispering. "Come here."

Taking his hand in her own‚ she began to lead him toward the cradle where the baby slept‚ somehow not having awoken by the fighting from before. His small body was covered in a cloth diaper and Tuffnut marveled in wonder at the baby's petal soft perfection.

He slowly leaned down‚ eyes wandering over the round‚ cherub face of his son. The baby's hair was adorned with golden locks‚ a trait that he must have obtained from his mother‚ and he was surprised by the thickness if it. He couldn't have been more than three months.

To say he'd never thought of having children would be an unpardonable sin. All those long years of dreaming were peppered with images of watching his woman make supper, while ripe with his child. But he'd kept those fantasies under the tightest of wraps‚ knowing Snotlout and the others would've never let him live it down.

Leaning in further‚ Tuffnut watched the boy begin to yawn‚ stretching his tiny hands and blinking up at him with his unfocused blue eyes –

Tuffnut jumped back in surprise when a loud wail pierced the air and looked to Rapunzel‚ horrified. "I didn't do anything!" He yelped‚ slowly backing away from the cradle.

She laughed and gently grasped his arm‚ pulling the Viking forward. "Your face paint probably scared him‚" Rapunzel smiled and‚ reaching into the cradle‚ pulled out the small baby.

Tuffnut watched her comfort their son‚ studying the moment: those eyes, that timorous curve to her lips, the way she inched closer toward him. For once in his life Tuffnut was proud: he'd given her this joy‚ a son. He could have so easily turned away . . .

And let her stay innocent.

A heated shudder raced up his spine and he tried to keep the fury out of his face.

But she noticed.

Those sensitive brows knit as she tipped her head to the other side‚ shifting the baby. "Here‚" she murmured gently. "Cradle your arms."

"I don't-"

"It's alright‚ Tuffnut. He'll calm down‚ don't worry." Rapunzel comforted‚ setting the whimpering child into his arms.

It was a strange sight‚ to see such a violent and savage looking man hold the tiny infant in his arms‚ a look of pure awe covering his yellow and black painted face.

"What's his name?" Tuffnut asked‚ sighing when the baby's cries finally ceased.

"Gregory‚" Rapunzel smiled.

Tuffnut attempted to keep in his grimace of distaste. _I'll have to give him a nickname_‚ he thought to himself‚ his arms awkwardly stiff as he tried to stand as still as possible.

"Gregory‚" Rapunzel leaned into his side and he shivered at the feel of her soft curves. The young mother grasped her child's hand in her own and cheered. "Smile for your Papa‚ darling!"

Glancing up, she smiled mistily at Tuffnut, something warm shining from her face both for her baby and for him, the father of her child.

Tuffnut quickly looked away‚ his eyes landing on the bloody form on the floor. "So‚ who's he?" he asked with a look of disgust dripping off his features.

Rapunzel sucked in a breath through her teeth as she took in the damage that had been administered to the man's body. "I found him climbing through my window this morning." She replied quietly. "I was going to have him take Gregory and I to the lights."

"The what?"

"The lights‚ they always appear on my birthday each year." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and moved her eyes back to Gregory‚ running a tender hand down his cheek. "It's always been a dream of mine to see them."

Tuffnut studied her‚ his thoughts racing. He didn't realize he was speaking until the words left his mouth completely. "I'll take you." Her head popped up and he shuffled under her stare. "And then . . . we can go to Berk."

"Tuffnut-" She began‚ but he cut her off.

"We can raise our son together. The two of us."

His words were quiet‚ almost a whisper and Rapunzel felt like her heart would burst with the overwhelming emotions that began to pulse throughout her body.

Taking a deep breath through her nose‚ she finally nodded once‚ desperately hoping she was making the right choice.

"Yes."

'

'

_sorry for any mistakes‚ I won't be editing until the story is finished!_

_I hope you all liked! tell me what you think in the reviews! I promise that things won't go as smoothly as they seem‚ like it says in the description - its complicated. epic drama will issue soon._


End file.
